


Count It Down

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Liv likes Robert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Who are your top 10 people? A school assignment leaves Liv feeling like a bad person and Robert confused.This is for you Haley.





	Count It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Matty my life saver.

Robert came into the backroom to find Liv sitting at the kitchen table. He watched as she threw her pen down and folded her arms across her chest.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked sitting down opposite from her.

“We have to make a list of our ten favourite people, the ones we couldn’t or rather wouldn’t want to live without, but so far I’ve only got seven people on my list and most of those I’d miss but I could totally live without if I had to. There are probably only two I wouldn’t want to live without,” Liv said ducking her head.

“Your mum and Aaron, right?” Robert asked wondering why she seemed embarrassed about it.

Liv actually blushed and tried to change the subject, “Do you have ten favourite people?”

Robert let his question go unanswered. “I don’t think I actually even know ten people who like me, let alone ten I couldn’t live without. I do have probably three that I wouldn’t want to be without, maybe four,” he replied realising that this probably wasn’t the best exercise for people like them. People with shit pasts, who came from broken homes and were more likely to bite you than be kind.  It was a wonder anyone loved them, but then they both had Aaron. Even though Aaron had been through the same things as them, worse still, he was the kind of person who would struggle to have only ten people on his list.

Robert watched as Liv picked at the zipper on her hoodie. “What’s wrong?  This is a fucked-up exercise and I’m willing to tell that to your new posh school. They shouldn’t assume that everyone’s lives are full of puppies and unicorns it’s unrealistic,” Robert wasn’t sure where the reference to unicorns had come from, but he guessed it was appropriate for a conversation with a teenage girl.

“Robert, I think I’m a bad person,” Liv confessed her voice barely above a whisper.

“Trust me you’re not. I know bad people, I’ve been one and you are not even a little bit bad, you get that from your brother. Now there’s a unicorn. To be honest, if rainbows came shooting out his arse I wouldn’t be surprised, so good and perfect he is sometimes,” Robert said trying to make Liv laugh.

“I don’t really need to hear about your sex life with my brother Robert,” she bitched but it was with a small smile on her face.

“So, why do you think you’re a bad person?” Robert asked and watched as her smile fell.

Liv let out a deep sigh and said, “Because I don’t have my mum on my list, she isn’t one of my two. What kind of daughter doesn’t need her mum to survive?”

“A daughter that has been raising herself for longer than she should have been. Well, then who are your top two?” Robert asked feeling like an ass for making Liv frown. God, he was bad at this parenting thing. He thought he’d got a handle on it when Aaron was inside but sometimes he just really had no idea what to say to the teenager.

“Really?” Liv asked shaking her head, her cheeks as bright as a firetruck. “How are you this much of an idiot sometimes?”

“I’d be offended by that but the truth is I’ve been called worse. Who’s on your list Liv?” Robert asked again. It couldn’t be that bad so maybe she’d chosen Chas over her mum, Robert could understand how that might happen. Chas had been more of a mum to him than Dianne lately, and Robert couldn’t stop the way his heart felt lighter whenever she referred to him as one of ‘her boys’.

“You, Robert. You and Aaron,” Liv revealed sounding completely exasperated by him.

“Me? I don’t…me? Are you sure? Why? I mean, I don’t understand,” Robert was shocked, reeling in fact, a mix between confusion, pride and utter disbelief.

Liv’s face shuttered all her emotions from Robert and she said nonchalantly, “Because we’re family init. It’s fine if I’m not on yours-”

Robert cut her off before she could say anything else, “You and Aaron are basically my entire list. I only said three because of Vic.”

“You said you maybe had four,” Liv said watching him closely.

“Yeah, well I was talking about Chas and she’d just laugh her arse off to hear me say it so we’ll keep that one just between us yeah?” Robert said feeling his own cheeks flush with colour.

“I was going to say Chas too but honestly as long as I had you and Aaron I’d be okay,” Liv said her words all jumbled together but Robert understood her perfectly.

“Same,” He said nodding in her direction.

“I only have you two on my list too,” Aaron said from the doorway making both Robert and Liv startle at the sound of his voice.

“What about your mum?” Robert asked his voice breaking a little drawing Liv’s attention back to him.

“I lived without my mum once before and I survived, I lived without you Robert and I almost didn’t. I’m only here because of you, because you saved my life twice because you loved me enough to wait till I was ready for you again,” Aaron said coming into the room and kneeling at Robert’s feet.

“So, you owe me?” Robert couldn’t help but ask.

“No, you idiot,” Aaron denied placing both his hands on Robert’s knees and pushing them open to make a place for himself there.

“Will people stop call me an idiot?” Robert mused, not sure if he should be offended or not as both times it had sounded more like an endearment than an insult.

“When you stop acting daft I might consider it,” Aaron replied stroking his hands up and down Robert’s thighs as if to take the sting from his words.

“What he said,” Liv said when Robert looked her way, nodding towards Aaron.

“Fine,” Robert said, resigned to his family’s logic.

“I do owe you, Robert, I owe you everything, but you owe me right back,” Aaron leant forward and pressed his mouth against Robert’s in a soft kiss.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said returning his husband’s kiss but taking things a little further, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss.

“Oh barf, how I am I meant to finish my homework, when you two are making out all over the place? At least take it upstairs,” Liv suggested causing Robert and Aaron to both start laughing hysterically.

“You want to?” Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Liv and she shook her head, “Oh my god, just go! You guys are disgusting!”

Robert let Aaron pull him up and towards the door, when they got there he stopped and looked back at Liv and said, “Just put down what you feel to be true and why, and if the teacher has a problem with it get him to call me.”


End file.
